Wrong Side of the Bed
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Letty's a grouch, Dom's patient. One Shot


**Something that's been sitting on my computer for months. Figured I could use it to waive to everyone and tell you I'm still here. I posted a re-write of Chapter 1 of Long Way Down today, and want you to know I'm working on the last chapter. I know you guys want the conclusion!**

**Wrong Side of the Bed**

**Summary: Letty's a grouch, Dom's patient. One Shot**

* * *

><p>Dom yawned coming down the stairs of his family home, shirtless and rubbing his chest.<p>

Letty was right behind him, annoyed and half asleep as usual.

"Morning guys." Mia chirped from her seat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and fidgeting with a vase of flowers.

"Morning, Mia." Dom greeted, while Letty ignored the small talk.

Dom walked up to the coffee machine as Letty grabbed the morning paper, rifling through it to the sports section.

As Dom grabbed two mugs, he knew Letty liked hers black, but he needed creamer.

Pouring the black liquid into the cup, he grabbed the creamer before barking Letty's name.

She didn't look up from her assessment of the winnings of the NBA teams, she merely stuck her arm out in Dom's direction as he began pouring creamer into the coffee.

Once the liquid was the same color as her skin, he stopped, pulling the mug to his lips to taste.

"Umm, perfect." His voice caressed, causing Letty's half open eyes to snap to his.

"I don't know how you drink that shit. It's more fucking cream than coffee Dom."

He ignored her for a moment, rifling towards the fridge to grab the orange juice, setting it on the table as Letty grabbed their breakfast plates from the oven.

Sitting at the table adjacent to one another, they bowed their heads in grace and once done, the meal began.

"Why do you even make her a plate, Mia? You know in the morning she's mad at bacon." Dom teased, watching as Letty gave him the finger as she flipped through the Obituaries.

"Habit. She used to eat." Mia shrugged, looking over at Letty as she grabbed the coffee bringing it to her lips.

"She's in the room, you know." Letty almost growled.

"Oh, that's apparent, Grouch." Mia poked, causing Letty's eyes to snap up.

"I'm going to get dressed. See you guys in the garage." She said suddenly, standing to make her way up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Mia inquired, realizing that Letty was moodier than normal.

"What do you mean? It's Monday. Seems pretty normal to me." He hunched, biting into his bacon.

As he remained in his seat, he made an effort to eat his meal in a hurry, trying to get upstairs to talk to his significant other. Because they were in a relationship, he wasn't going to discuss their drama with anyone, including Mia. She was his sister, and Letty's best friend, but that didn't mean that their business was her business.

Emptying the plate, he kissed Mia on the cheek before jogging up the stairs and opening the door to their room.

"You gonna act sour for the rest of the day, or you gonna cut this shit out?" He sighed, walking over to her and pulling the hair brush out of her hands.

"Don't," She warned, "Last time you tried to brush my hair I almost had to cut it out."

"Fair enough." He answered, tossing it to the floor, picking her up and setting her on their dresser. "What's your fucking problem?"

He was in her face, and although his words were harsh, his features were soft and concerned. She sighed, looking away as she fidgeted with her fingers.

When his hand went to her cheek, caressing her, she felt delicate.

"You know," He began, "Even when you're hard, you're soft. That's why I love you. Being in a room with you is exciting."

She looked into his eyes and leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"My abuelita called. She says my family wants me home. My father still refuses to talk to me until I bring my ass to Puerto Rico." She opened up, watching as Dom stood to his full height in front of her.

"You thinking about leaving?" he wondered.

"No. I don't know. It pisses me off that they try to run my life. I'm happy here, but they're my family. You're my family."

"How long this been going on?" he asked.

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks? Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

"Because Dom. It's for me to figure out. Look, I'll figure it out. Nobody's ever told me what to do, and nobody ever will. I don't work well with authority. My father knows that and so do you." She argued, hopping down from the dresser and bending to grab her brush.

"Who's acting authoritative? I just asked why you haven't talked to me about it."

"Because. I don't want you acting all high and mighty, trying to do the right thing. I'm not leaving you. I know family is important, but I don't want to hear you give me all the reasons why I should go."

"They are your family. They miss you. Do what you need to do." He advised, looking into her face in concentration.

"I want you to fight for me!" she hollered, spinning and cursing at the drama of the situation before throwing the brush into the closet door.

"Fine! I forbid you to go. I'll tie you up and sit on you. You can't visit your family because I'm a selfish ass with no faith that what we have will bring you back to me." He asserted, watching as her face crumbled, but no tears came.

"You have faith in us?" She asked, her voice sounding small and scared.

"Letty, if I didn't have faith in us, I wouldn't have made it through prison. I know this," he gestured to his heart, "Will always lead us back to each other. I'm not worried about your family."

She nodded her head, walking into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Besides, I have a big penis. Your family can't compete with that." He smirked, laughing when she pinched his sides.

"You're so romantic." She said with her eyes rolling, grinning into his chest when she felt his lips on her neck.

"You aren't the kind of girl that likes romance." He countered.

"Or breakfast in the morning."

"Well, I disagree."

"Oh?"

"Whenever we have breakfast in bed, you go back for seconds."

"This is true."

"What time is it?" he asked mischievously, reaching behind her to caress her butt.

"Time for us to go." She laughed, pulling out of his embrace.

He reached, grabbing her and pulled her back to him.

"We can be late. I'm the boss." He growled before his lips took hers in possession.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**BTW: I have a huge folder full of completed and almost completed Dotty fics that I'm thinking of posting...we'll see how this goes... u know me...just because I'm not posting on here, doesn't mean I'm not writing for my own enjoyment and for MmmSuites pleasure!**


End file.
